


What About Us?

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Again Not Dean and Castiel), (Not Dean and Castiel), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author is Not a Lawyer, Car destruction, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied Acephobia, Implied Demiphobia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Infidelity, Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), Love Triangles, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Revenge is Best Served Hot, Slightly Dubious Interpretation of the Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Dean ran his hand down his face and headed back to his bedroom. He pulled out “Sweetcheeks'” information and grabbed his phone. After double and triple checking the number, Dean pressed the call button. He wasn't sure what to expect but took a deep breath in and out for each time the phone rang.After several rings, the voicemail picked up:Hello, you have reached the voicemail of Castiel Novak. I'm sorry I was unable to take your call at this time. If you could please leave your name, your number, and the reason for your call, I'll be glad to call you back as soon as possible. Have a wonderful day.Dean frowned. The guy sounded like a decent sort. It also meant that he had probably been the other guy. As the tone sounded, Dean let out a heavy sigh and left his message."Hi, Castiel. I'm probably the last person on the planet you ever want to hear from, but my name is Dean, and I think we need to have a talk. It's about April. My number is (555)-555-6767. That's my cell.  I'll have it on me all day, so please call as soon as you can. Thanks."





	What About Us?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliza_Sugarcane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Sugarcane/gifts).

> Story Time Number 10!
> 
> This one is based on a picture prompt provided by our lovely Morrigan. This pic's been around since 2017, and here's the [Pink News](https://www.pinknews.co.uk/2017/07/12/mans-girlfriends-find-out-hes-cheating-and-start-dating-each-other-instead/) article about it. You know me. I'm a sucker for Angst/Hurt/Comfort with a Happy Ending. I couldn't resist!
> 
> xxx
> 
> Also, my CasDeanFlipFest fic [posted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594126/chapters/48893864)! Go check it out!
> 
> xxx  
You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean's hand went flying to his nightstand as he heard the loud vibrations of a cellphone going off, pulling him out of his slumber. His hand wrapped around his phone and he pulled it close, able to see that it was 1 AM. However, it wasn't his phone ringing. He set the phone down and rolled back over, kissing his girlfriend April on her shoulder. "Babe, your phone is going off."

April nuzzled in closer before sitting up abruptly. "What!?" She looked around before sliding to the edge of the bed to grab her phone out of her pants pocket. "Shit!" She answered the phone. "Hey, Daphne!" April pulled her pants on while listening to her friend. "No, I haven't seen him. I've been a little wrapped up." She bent back over and picked up her shirt and slid it on. "I'm not his keeper."

Dean sat up in the bed and turned his lamp on low to help April search for her things. "Well, I'm sorry that he stormed in and out on you like that." Dean's head tilted in confusion. He wasn't sure who April was talking about, but it didn't sound good. "Fine. I'll try and give him a call for you. I'll call you back if I hear anything Daph." April hung up the phone and walked around the foot of the bed, before stopping next to Dean. "Sorry to run out on you like this."

"It's all good. You don't like spending the night anyway." Dean shrugged. "Daphne having guy issues?"

"You can say that." April leaned in and kissed Dean's cheek. "I'm gonna use the restroom then head out, ok?"

"Of course, Babe." Dean nodded. "Just lock up after yourself and drive safe, ok?"

"I always do." April blew him a kiss as she walked out of Dean's room and to the restroom. After a quick check-up, making sure her make up was still good, her hair was still in place, and her clothes looked good, April flushed the toilet and headed out.

A short drive later, April pulled into her driveway. Another car was there, and she sighed heavily. She gave herself one more look over in her rearview mirror before hopping out of her car and heading into her home.

Not alarmed by her front door being unlocked, April let herself in, dropping her keys into a dish and hanging her purse off of the banister. She climbed the stairs toward the top level of her home and saw a figure sitting at her kitchen table. She could smell the bergamot before she even got next to the not-so-mysterious person, and wrapped her arms in an embrace around his neck. "Hiya, Baby."

Blue eyes looked up at her, a storm threatening to darken them. "That's all you're going to say?"

"Castiel, what do you want me to say? Sorry you missed me at the bar? I got a headache and went for a drive." April sat next to him and took his hand. "The music was too loud, the air was too stuffy. I just needed to get out of there. I may have also had a couple of drinks, so that didn't help."

"So why didn't you call? Or answer your cell?" Castiel's eyes grew wide in surprise and frustration. "Instead you went for a drive while intoxicated? What if you had gotten in an accident?" He cupped his forehead in his hands. "Look, I don't like being the overbearing boyfriend, or looks like they're following you, but you've been acting strangely lately. And you just admitted you drank and drove?" Castiel shook his head. "April, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry babe. I appreciate that you worry about me, I do." April held her hand out. "I'm just, I'm stressed, frazzled. I need to relax."

Castiel smiled sympathetically and took her hand. "Well what are you doing this weekend? Maybe we can go away?"

"Let me see." April used her free hand to reach for her phone. It wasn't in either of her pockets. "Uh, let me go grab my purse. I think I left my phone in there." She let go of Cas' hand and ran down the stairs and dug into her purse. "Shit."

Castiel looked down at her from the top of the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"I lost my phone." She patted her pockets again, doing the lost phone macarena.

"I can call it." Castiel went to grab his phone.

April ran back up the stairs. "You know what, don't worry about it." She took his hands and held them. "It's either in my car, or it's at the bar," she faked a smile, realizing that she never picked it up off of the sink in Dean's bathroom. "I'll check tomorrow. I think it was also low on battery, so no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure baby. Why don't we go get ready for bed? We've both got work tomorrow, and we should get some rest."

"Tomorrow is Saturday." Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Neither of us work."

April pressed up against him and grabbed Castiel's ass. "You'll have something to work tomorrow." She slapped his ass playfully before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

Dean's alarm went off at 6 AM, just like it did every day. Running his own garage was a blessing and a curse. He slapped the button to shut off the alarm and sat up, only slightly cursing April's name. He still had no idea what had happen the night before, but he did hope that Daphne was ok. Whoever she was dating now sounded like a real douche.

He stood up and stretched before meandering down to the bathroom. He stumbled in, hissing as the fluorescent light hit him in the face. After taking care of business and washing his hands, Dean noticed something unfamiliar sitting on the counter. He squinted and rubbed his eyes again before grabbing and picking it up. He flipped it over and realized that April left her phone by accident.

Dean shuffled back to the bedroom to get dressed, the phone in hand, and curiosity eating away at him. Did April even know that she had forgotten it last night? At the very least he should call Daphne to tell her that he had April's phone. He sat on the edge of his bed and pressed the button to wake it up, and was met with a 5x5 grid pattern lock. Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. As pretty and as smart as April was, she was a simple creature. He figured out her heart pattern on the second try.

Her background was one of those fancy moving ones, again, all hearts and it hurt Dean's eyes to look at it for too long. He quickly found her contacts and opened them to find Daphne's info. Much like his own list, at the top, there was a list of favorite contacts. As his eyes ran over them, he saw one for Daddy Bear, another for Daphodil, one for Deaniekins, one for Momma Bear, and one for Sweetcheeks.

Dean tilted his head in confusion. He was Deaniekins, who the fuck was Sweetcheeks?

He clicked the contact info and took a look, it wasn't any number he recognized, and there were no pictures associated with the contact. He rubbed his eyes and looked over it again. Dean grabbed a pad of paper and a pen out of his nightstand and wrote the mystery contact information down. He was about to exit out of it and call Daphne when there was a knock at the door.

Dean stood up and walked down the hall again, this time heading to the front door of his apartment. He peaked out the peephole and saw April standing there. He slightly panicked and quickly exited out of her contacts entirely before putting her phone back to sleep. Dean opened the door and swung it open wide, letting April waltz in. He forced out a cheerful, "Morning, Beautiful."

"Morning, Dean." She looked at his hand. "Ah, I see you found it already." She pressed up against his chest and placed a quick peck on his lips. "I felt so bad rushing out on you last night. I went to text you and send you some pics. I realized I didn't have my phone."

Dean nodded and bit his bottom lip. "Is that so?" He grabbed her hips and watched as she checked her phone. Relief flooded her face, and Dean felt the sting when he realized that she thought he didn't see anything on her phone. He swallowed with some difficulty, trying to keep the next words that came out from his mouth from sounding wholly forced. "Since I couldn't get some pictures, is there time for me to get the real thing?"

"Deaniekins!" She playfully slapped his chest. "You've got to get to work, and trust me, when we get back in that bed, I'm going to keep you in it all. Day. Long." She winked at him.

"Huh, that's unlike you." Dean mentally kicked himself, as the words escaped him.

April paused and looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"You offering to stay all day long. No offense babe, but you're a dine and dash kinda gal" Dean let go of her and crossed his arms. "April, I need to ask. Is there another guy? Am I the other guy?"

"What!?" April took a significant step back. "Are you kidding me? Dean, that's fucking low."

"Look, I'm sorry babe, I'm just, something's not right."

"Get to work. We'll talk later." April turned on her heel and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

Dean ran his hand down his face and headed back to his bedroom. He pulled out “Sweetcheeks'” information and grabbed his phone. After double and triple checking the number, Dean pressed the call button. He wasn't sure what to expect but took a deep breath in and out for each time the phone rang.

After several rings, the voicemail picked up:

_Hello, you have reached the voicemail of Castiel Novak. I'm sorry I was unable to take your call at this time. If you could please leave your name, your number, and the reason for your call, I'll be glad to call you back as soon as possible. Have a wonderful day._

Dean frowned. The guy sounded like a decent sort. It also meant that he had probably been the other guy. As the tone sounded, Dean let out a heavy sigh and left his message.

"Hi, Castiel. I'm probably the last person on the planet you ever want to hear from, but my name is Dean, and I think we need to have a talk. It's about April. My number is (555)-555-6767. That's my cell. I'll have it on me all day, so please call as soon as you can. Thanks."

Dean disconnected the call and tossed his phone on his bed. He rested his head in his hands rubbing his thumbs against his temples. It was going to be a long day.

The one thing Castiel hated more than being jinxed, was being jinxed to actually have to go into work. He wasn't supposed to be working on a Saturday, but here was. Charlie's mom was sick again, and Kevin had some sort of state genius testing to go to, and frankly, Castiel didn't feel like fighting with anyone else to come into the Library on a Saturday.

He would only have to be there for a couple of hours until Becky and Chuck could come in to relieve him. Castiel made quick work of restocking the shelves, pulling online requests, and any small cleaning tasks that could be done before the Library got too busy.

Castiel ended up staying an extra hour, even after his relief arrived. A book club had decided to use one of their resource rooms for a meeting without making a prior arrangement. Castiel couldn't leave them short-staffed, and stayed in on the meeting, even if they were talking about the newest vampire/werewolf/trashy romance novel.

Once the meeting was over, Castiel snuck back to the break room and found his phone. He had several missed messages from April, a missed phone call from his brother, and a missed phone call from an unknown number. He played the voicemails while texting back to April, letting her know what had happened at the Library.

Gabe had just wanted to know if he could swing by the bakery that afternoon, and Castiel texted April that he was going to, so to not worry about stopping by right away. The voicemail from the unknown number threw him off completely.

_Hi, Castiel. I'm probably the last person on the planet you ever want to hear from, but my name is Dean, and I think we need to have a talk. It's about April. My number is (555)-555-6767. That's my cell. I'll have it on me all day, so please call as soon as you can. Thanks._

Castiel tilted his head and slid on his trench coat as he headed out to his car. He entered the number and pressed the call button.

Two rings and the voice belonging to Dean picked up. "Hello, this is Dean."

"Dean? This is Castiel. You called and left me a voicemail this morning saying we needed to have a talk about April."

"Watch it, Benny!" Dean shouted at someone. "Uh, yeah, one second. Let me get off the floor." A rustle sounded across the phone, indicating that Dean had probably covered the phone with his hand. "Benny, I'm going to my office for a few. Don't screw up the chrome on the Goat!" The rustle happened again, and the sounds were unmuted. "Sorry about that Castiel. Almost in my office."

"It's ok." Castiel heard a door click and then the squeak of a chair. "You made it sound like it was important. I called as soon as I got your message."

"I, uh. I appreciate you calling." Dean responded. "Look, buddy, I don't know how to say this, I've never had to before, and all I know is blunt." A few seconds passed. "April's cheating on you."

"You're really funny." Castiel rolled his eyes. "Did Daphne put you up to this? Or was it Lisa?"

"Neither. Look, I can prove it." Dean sighed. "April was with me last night. She left my place at 1 AM after she got a phone from Daphne. I only heard April's side of the convo, so I thought she was talking about Daphne's boyfriend, but they were talking about someone coming to the Bar looking for someone. I guess you came to the bar looking for April?"

Castiel dropped the phone and scrambled to pick it back up. "How the hell do you know that?"

"I told you, I was with her." Something like shame came from the other man's voice. "She left her phone at my house last night. It's how I got your number. I was going to call Daphne to let April know I had it, but I saw someone named Sweetcheeks in her phone."

"And assumed it wasn't you?"

"I'm in there as Deaniekins," mumbled Dean.

"Well, Deaniekins. Don't you ever go near her again." Castiel gripped the steering wheel tight, his knuckles turning white.

"I don't plan on it. I've already blocked her number. I don't know how long you two have been together, but I'm sorry. If I had known, I never would... I'm not like that. I don't..." Castiel could have sworn he heard a small sniffle. "I'm sorry, Castiel."

The phone disconnected, and Castiel pulled it away from his ear, staring at it. In one phone call, his entire world had been turned upside down. Five years together, for what?

Castiel started to pull up the information to call April but knew that without further proof, she could deny and deny and deny. He swiped down and did the next best thing. He called Daphne.

Daphne answered the phone after the first ring. "Castiel! How are you doing today?"

"I'm not so good, Daph." He sighed into the phone. "Look, if you're not busy, can you meet me at Gabe's Bakery? I'll treat you to coffee and one of his pastries that you like so much."

"You need to talk? I can talk. Give me like five, I'll be there." Daphne disconnected the call.

Castiel tossed his phone into the passenger seat and started the car. Daphne and April were close, but he and Daphne went back further. He was hoping that meant that she would be honest with him. Even if she didn't let him down easy, she needed to tell him the truth, the whole truth. Not the lying by omittances that he received last night.

He drove across town and pulled into a spot in front of Angel Cakes, his brother's bakery. Daphne was already waiting outside, leaning against the wall. "I should have realized you were coming from the library."

"If you hadn't just disconnected the call, I could have warned you."

"Touché, Castiel." Daphne winked at him as he held the door open for her.

"Cassie!" Gabe peeked over the counter. "You came! And you brought Daphne. Hazelnut Danish, lovely lady?"

"Yep, but put it on his tab. He bribed me to come with." Daphne sat a table. I'll also take a coffee, black just leave some room for cream please."

"He had to bribe you? You didn't just want to see me?" Gabe put a hand over his heart. "You want anything, Cassie?"

"Just a black coffee, room for cream." He pulled out his wallet and threw a ten on the counter before going to sit with Daphne. "So, I really need to talk to you. And I need you to be honest with me."

"I'm always honest, Cas-"

"Who's Dean?"

Daphne paled but attempted to keep her composure. "Dean?"

"Daphne, please, now is not the time to play stupid. He called me this morning, and I called him back." Castiel paused as Gabe brought over their coffees, some creamers, and Daphne's Danish. "Please. I just need to know if he's telling me the truth."

"Ooo, drama!" Gabe slid over a chair.

"Dean is a guy that we met at the bar one night." Daphne hung her head. "He had been flirting with some guy, but when that struck out, he came over to our table and started flirting with us."

"Was he desperate to get laid?" Gabe laughed.

Daphne quickly shook her head no. "He could have had anyone in that bar. He just accidentally picked a guy who was taken and had the willpower to say no. The moment the guy flashed his ring, Dean backed off. He apologized and everything."

"So he came to your table, and what?" Castiel glared at his brother as Gabe prepped his coffee for him.

"He's kind, and he's charming. He doesn't do that negging thing that most jerks do nowadays. Asked how we were doing. Complimented everyone of us." Daphne let out a sigh. "Lisa's with Matt, and I was dating Emmanuel at the time, so we both turned him down."

Castiel stared incredulously. "And April?"

Gabe poured in an extra pack of sugar into Castiel's coffee before getting up. He walked behind the counter and came back with a couple of peanut butter cookies that he sat in front of his brother. "So, I'm gathering April's cheating on Cassie."

Daphne nodded solemnly. "We didn't know she went back up to him. Dean had complimented her, but he was more interested in Lisa. And again, when he found out we were taken. Backed off completely." She chuckled sadly. "He even made a quip about 'Whatever happened to single's night.'"

"Okay, Hold on. You and Emmanuel broke up three months ago. This affair has been going on at least that long?" Cas pushed the cookies away but took a sip of his coffee.

"Uh, that was about three months before that." Daphne braced herself.

"The last six months of my life have been a lie, Daphne!?" Castiel ran his fingers through his hair as Gabe grabbed his shoulder.

"I know it doesn't help, but I didn't even know until right after Emmanuel broke up with me."

Gabe spoke up. "Daphne, April tells you everything, how didn't you know?"

"Oh, I don't know? Who am I spilling everything I know to right now?" Daphne deadpanned.

"Shut it, Gabe." Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. "So how did you find out?"

"Remember that guy I went on a few dates with? Zeke?" Daphne waited until the guys nodded in confirmation before continuing. "I asked her to go on a double date with me. Imagine my surprise when she showed up with Dean and not you."

"And you didn't tell Cassie afterward?"

Daphne hung her head. "I couldn't."

"Does she have something on you?" Castiel inquired.

Daphne nodded, looking away from her friends. "It's nothing my friends would shame me for, but..."

"I'm not going to ask. You tell me..." Castiel held up his finger to silence his brother, "and Gabriel when you're ready."

"Thank you." Daphne smiled softly. "Look, let me say this. From getting to know Dean over the last month? He is a nice guy. You both have been led on. You both deserve better than April." She played with her swizzle stick. "I think, if he found out and extended an olive branch, you should take it. You at least owe him that much. I mean, I know you had been looking at rings."

Castiel looked to Gabriel who shrugged and held his hands up in front of him. Finding no help from his brother, he turned back to Daphne. "Where can I find him?"

"He owns and runs Singer Auto Shop. It's that big detailing and repair shop on the other side of town. Apparently he inherited from his uncle, made it bigger and better than ever." Daphne pulled out her phone and swiped and typed around on it, before turning it to face Castiel. "This is the place."

Castiel entered the address into his phone. "You ok from here, Daph?"

"You're leaving me with Gabe?"

"Yeah, I think that's punishment enough for hiding this from me." Castiel stood up and put his trench coat back on. "Gabe. Be nice."

"I make no promises."

Castiel rushed out the door of the bakery and hopped into his car, heading across town.

Singer Auto looked like an old beat-up warehouse that had been transformed into a repair shop. Perhaps that's what it was, but Castiel wasn't going to ask as the last thing he wanted to was insult anyone. He parked his car in front of the main office and took a deep breath. He was about to go face the man who was able to steal his April away. He wondered if she was truly faithful to him in the five years they were together.

He got out of the car and headed inside, met by a giant guy with a Cajun accent. "What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Uh, yes. I was hoping I could speak with Dean, please."

"The bossman's pretty busy. If it's about your car out there, any one of us can handle it, I assure you."

"Can you let him know Castiel is here? I'll wait as long as it takes."

"Castiel?" The other man stiffened and squared himself up. "If you're here for funny business."

"Does it honestly look like I'm here for that? I just want to talk. He said he wanted to talk, and... here I am." Castiel shoved his hands in his pockets, pulling them out and exposing them. "I just, I need some closure."

"Go sit down." The Cajun pointed over to the waiting area. "If he says no, you leave. No questions asked, no pleading, no begging. Understood?"

Castiel nodded and watched as the other man walked through a door and disappeared from view.

After a few minutes, a newly familiar voice called out. "Castiel?"

Castiel looked up and realized that his breath had been taken away. For a moment, he almost couldn't blame April, if this was Dean. His light brown hair, his sun-kissed skin, bespeckled with freckles, green eyes the shade of peridot. He was absolutely gorgeous. He swallowed and stood up, walking across the room to shake Dean's hand. "That would be me."

"Hi, I'm um, Dean. Dean Winchester. I really wish we could have met under better circumstances." Dean took Castiel's hand in a firm grip and shook it.

"I wish that as well," Castiel replied. "I also wanted to apologize for my comments from earlier this afternoon. They are not how I wish to be remembered."

"Dude, I had just told you that your girl had been cheating on you for..." Dean paused. "It is safe to assume I was the other guy, correct?"

Castiel hung his head and nodded. "You were, yes. April and I have been to get a little over five years.

"Shit." Dean's shoulders fell, and he turned to head back from the direction he came from. "Come with me?"

"Not going to hit me over the head with an oil pan, are you?" Castiel attempted at a joke, as his hands slipped back into his pockets and he followed Dean back through the door.

Dean shook his head. "Nah. Might extend the offer to you though."

Castiel was directed into what he could only assume was Dean's office. He took a seat in a plush chair across from a chair that looked even plusher.

"No judging the furniture. My shop, my rules. My office, my comfort." Dean offered a smile before going serious again. "I really do want to apologize again. And again. And again. If I had known April had a boyfriend, I would have walked away."

"I know. I spoke with Daphne." Castiel held up his hand. "How do you think I found you?"

"If Daphne knew, why didn't she speak up?" Dean tilted his head in confusion. "She was there when I first met April."

"She said that April approached you separate from the rest of them, after you flirted with them first. And then she didn't see you again until about five, six weeks ago." Castiel looked away from Dean and focused on a loose thread on the sleeve of his trench coat.

"Shit. Now that you mention it. I was wondering why I didn't get to hang out with any of April’s friends when she talked about them so much. And then there was that double date with Daphne and that weird guy." Castiel looked up to a thud, where Dean's head had met the desk. "I feel like I should have known. But I missed it all. I ruined someone's life. I never wanted to be that person." Dean looked up. "I'm sorry, Cas. I'm really sorry, man."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Dean replied quickly, "If you're going to stay with April, I've already blocked everything. I'll never talk to her again. I have STD tests to show that I'm clean."

"I'm not staying with her, Dean." Cas sat up straighter, feeling better admitting that they were done. "I don't know if you were the first, but I definitely know you were the last."

Dean paused for a moment and looked at the clock on his desk. "Do you know the Roadhouse?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't want to presume or be pushy. But, let me make this up to you. Let's go grab a couple of burgers and some beers." Dean smiled, and Cas noted that he looked slightly hopeful. "It's also quitting time around here, and I don't really want to be alone right now."

"I really don't want to be either." Cas agreed.

"Cool. Then, um. Let me go let Benny know he can close up. And you and I can head over." Dean stood up and pointed at the door.

A short drive later, and Dean making light fun of Cas' car in the parking lot before showing off his own, the pair were seated in a booth at the Roadhouse. Ellen - who turned out to be Dean's aunt - brought them over their first beers and promised to keep them coming.

"Can I ask you questions about her, if you don't mind?" Dean played with the label on his bottle. "You can ask any and all questions you want as well."

"I reserve the right to say no, but yes, you can ask." Cas took a swig of his beer and watched as the corner of Dean's mouth twisted up into a small smile.

"How did you two meet?"

"That one's not so bad." Cas chuckled. "She kept coming into the library. I'm the lead librarian at the branch here in town. I was oblivious to the fact that she was coming in to see me until she spelled it out and asked me on a date."

Dean smiled and bit his bottom lip. "Do you wear glasses?"

"What?" Cas tilted his head in confusion. "I'm not sure what that has to do with what we're talking about."

"Nothing, Cas." Dean licked his lips and chuckled. "You said you two were together for five years? Did you not keep anything at her house?"

Cas shook his head. "It's why I'm starting to think you weren't the first, just the first time she's been caught. She wouldn't keep anything at my place either. She let me have a key, but God Forbid I accidentally left my toothbrush or a pair of boxers there."

"Sadly, that makes sense." Dean took a pull from his bottle.

"So you've been seeing her for six months."

Ellen dropped off their burgers, and Dean took a bite before responding. "Yeah. I honestly thought it was gonna just be a one-night stand kinda thing. She's not normally my type."

"Huh." Cas popped a fry into his mouth. "Daphne mentioned that too. Said that you were paying more attention to Lisa."

Dean choked on his food and took a chug of his beer to wash it down. "Daphne noticed that?"

"I've known Daphne since college. She notices the smallest details." Cas took another drink of his beer. "She noticed that you had been flirting with a guy who was married before you came to them. But you didn't realize he was married. The moment he told you, you backed off."

"She saw that too?"

Cas nodded. "That's what she said. And clearly she must be right, 'cause you're not denying it."

"Not ashamed." Dean shrugged. "Life's too short to not enjoy what you enjoy." Dean went for another drink of his beer and finished it off. "Ready for another?" He looked over to the bar and held up two fingers and got a nod from Ellen. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"About?"

"Really Cas? About April." Dean looked up at Ellen when she dropped off the beers. "Thanks, Elle." He looked back at Cas. "You haven't broken up with her yet, right?"

"No. I was actually supposed to go see her this evening." Cas pulled out his phone and unlocked it, showing the missed calls and texts. "She's quote-unquote worried sick about me."

"Would she actually go out looking for you, like you did last night?" Dean started peeling the label off of his new bottle.

"No." Cas slouched down in his seat and kicked his feet up on the bench next to Dean. "I guess I get it. I'm just too boring. I don't even know what she saw in me to begin with."

"You're fucking kidding, right?" Dean sat up and leaned forward across the table. I see a tall, tanned, gorgeous man, with bright blue eyes that one could just drown in. You're built, so I'm pretty sure you'd be hard to take in a fight, but yet here you are talking to me instead of beating the shit out of me. That tells me you're kind and compassionate. You're also the lead librarian. They don't just put stupid people in charge there." Dean rolled his eyes. "Why the fuck would she want to cheat on you?"

Cas blushed, and took a drink of his beer before muttering his thanks to Dean.

"Don't thank me. Not yet anyway. You're going to go break up with her, and then you and me? We're going to take matters into our own hands." Dean smiled and winked.

"Dean, are you going to land us in jail?"

"Nothing entirely illegal if they can't pin it back to us." Dean smiled around the lip of his beer bottle.

Cas rubbed his forehead and took another bite of his burger. "Let me hear it."

"You telling me you don't like surprises Cas? You break up with her tomorrow, and Monday, we get to have all the fun."

"Why do I have to wait until tomorrow to break up with her?" Cas took a sip of his beer.

"Cause we're going to drink, celebrate our new friendship, and that gives me the chance to get all the paperwork together tomorrow, so we're not doing anything illegal on Monday."

"You know how expensive lawyers are on Sundays, Dean?" Cas stretched his arms up and out, and he could have sworn that he caught Dean sneaking a peek.

Dean pointed with the neck of his bottle. "Ancient secret, Cas. Put your younger brother through Law School. He'll owe you forever." Dean took another swig of his beer before holding up two fingers again and getting Ellen's attention.

A few more beers later, and close to closing time, Cas and Dean were laughing and giggling like old friends. Cas learned that Dean loved Vonnegut and the other beat writers, while he had admitted that he was quite the Star Wars fan. Their likes and hobbies overlapped, but not so much so where they didn't have their own unique personalities.

"Cas, this is gonna sound like something out of a chick flick, but I kinda wish it was you I had met at the bar." Dean smiled as he and Cas waited outside for his Cas' ride to arrive.

"I was in a relationship, Dean. I would have said no." Cas tilted his head.

"I know, that's why I said kinda. I would have been happy just to be your friend too. I am happy to be your friend. This could have gone so much worse." Dean swayed a little and rested his head on Cas' shoulder.

"You sure you don't want to ride with me back to your place?" Cas offered, resting his head on Dean's. "I'm sure it's not too far out of the way for Gabe."

Dean yawned and shook his head. "I live a block that way. Just want to make sure you get picked up safe."

"I appreciate that."

"Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?" Dean tilted his head to look up at Cas. "I'm serious. For moral support, or something like that?"

"I think I need to do this on my own. But if you want to come over afterward?" Cas pulled his head back and looked down. "I could use some time with my friends."

"Text me your address when you get home. That way I have it, and I know you're safe." Dean sat up as a car pulled into a lot. "I'm assuming this is Gabe?"

"This would be Gabe." Cas stood up and offered his hand to Dean. "Last call, you sure you don't want us to drop you off?"

"I'm sure. See you tomorrow, Cas."

The next day, Cas finally answered one of April's calls. She was crying, telling him how worried she was about him. He apologized profusely, trying his hardest not to laugh, not to give away the master plan. Cas promised to make it up to her and asked April to meet him at Angel Cake for brunch.

Depending on which brother you asked, the plan was partially Gabe's idea. As Cas and April sat down to eat, he brought out the brunch special, and once they finished eating, Gabe presented April with a loaf of focaccia with olives spelling out _Congrats, You're About To Be Dumped!_ Just like Cas had expected, she tried to deny, cover and gaslight her way out of all proof he had against her cheating. When she realized that she was indeed caught, she flipped the bread, causing it to land all over Cas.

"You took way too much joy in that, Gabe." Cas looked up at his laughing brother as he picked the pieces of bread off of his lap. He took a bite and smiled. "Her loss though. Rosemary and olives is apparently a good combination."

While Cas and Gabe cleaned up the mess, Daphne, Dean, and his coworker Charlie from the library showed up to help him celebrate his newfound freedom.

"So," Daphne tilted her head in amusement. "How'd it go?"

Cas laughed and pointed around at the floor. "I'll give you two guesses." He looked at Dean and smiled. "I take it Daphne already introduced you to Charlie?"

"Yep, she's adopted. I'm claiming her. I always wanted a little sister." Dean leaned forward. "She plays D&D. You didn't tell me you had friends that play D&D."

"Look, I know we drank a lot last night, but I think I would remember you asking a question about D&D."

"You two drank together last night?" Daphne sat down at a table and put her feet up. "That friendship escalated fast."

Cas shrugged and looked at Dean. "He's not who I was mad at. He could have cut ties with April, stayed quiet, and walked away. I would be none the wiser." Their eyes met, and Cas smiled widely. "Instead, he took a risk, figured out who I am, talked to me, and protected me from making a huge mistake. I think that deserves a chance at friendship."

Dean blushed, and his mouth curled up into the slight smile Cas was becoming fond of. "I appreciate you giving me the chance, Cas and not just running in, fist raised."

The ladies shared a glance but otherwise stayed quiet.

"By the way, I can only stay for a little bit, ‘cause I do have a shop to run. But, Sammy and I talked this morning. All the paperwork is together. Can you swing by the shop around 1 PM tomorrow, Cas?" Dean offered his best puppy dog eyes. "I promised you sweet, sweet revenge. You can have it."

"You're still not going to tell me what it is?" Cas tilted his head in confusion.

Dean shook his head. "Nope, you have to show up at the shop at 1 PM." He turned to Daphne and Charlie. "If you want to watch, you two are invited as well."

"I'll have to stay at the library to make sure it can function without the head librarian. But, if anything can be recorded? Get it on camera for me." Charlie commented before she sat down next to Daphne and whispered something in her ear.

Cas eyed them suspiciously. "I guess I will be there. You promise it's not illegal?"

"I promise, Cas. All the Ts are dotted, and all the Is are crossed." Dean clapped his hand on Cas' shoulder and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." Dean headed towards the door, looking back and waving before heading out.

"Well, that was intriguing," Daphne stated, her eyes still on the door. "New _friend_, huh?" Charlie elbowed her in the side. "Careful, Charlie."

"Sorry!"

"All good, just need to watch out now." Daphne's attention was back on Cas. "So, you gonna spill, or do Charlie and I have to play 20 questions?"

"Guessing games?" Gabe leaned over counter where the register was located. "Count me in."

"I'm not sure what I need to spill about?"

Charlie spoke up first. "Okay then! Question one. What the hell was that?" She pointed between the door and Cas.

"What was what? I don't understand?" Cas looked from Charlie to Daphne before looking at Gabe and shrugging.

"He's oblivious. He can't answer that one, Charlie." Daphne tapped her fingers on the table. "Question two. What happened to the idea of just going to get closure?"

"He wanted to apologize, he offered dinner. We were getting along, so I said 'Why not?'" Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, my turn, I've got a good one." Gabe raised his hand. "Since when do you go by Cas?"

Cas felt his ears turn red and he walked out the front door, and hopped into his own car and headed home.

The next day Cas arrived at the Auto Shop, by 1 PM as requested. As he pulled in, he quickly put his car in park and hopped out. Out in front of the bays was a Chrysler PT Cruiser Convertible. But not just any old one. It was an ugly, bright pink one, with bright pink and white interior, pink and white rims and those nasty ass light headlight eyelashes. It was April's Car.

"Hiya Cas."

It suddenly clicked for Cas. All the upgrades and changes had come within the past 6 months. Dean had done all the work on the car. But that didn't answer... "How were you able to grab her car?"

"She never paid for any of the work. I never told her I would do it for free. She kinda just assumed. I put the liens in this morning, they were approved by noon. I have my own repo team, knew I'd have it by one." Dean picked up a baseball bat, casually flipping it in his hand before handing the grip to Cas. "I figured I would offer you the first swing."

Cas hesitantly took the baseball bat in hand. "We won't get in trouble for destroying the car?"

"Until she pays for it, it's mine. I can do whatever I want to my property. I know for a fact she is running around trying to get the money to pay off the liens. We have until she steps foot here with the receipts."

Cas looked at Dean and smiled, "Do you know how much I hate this fucking car?" He walked around to the front and put the bat upon his shoulder. He swung down hard, shattering the headlamp. Cheers and applause erupted around him.

Dean chuckled and clasped his hand on Cas' shoulder. "Just remember, we want her to be able to drive off the lot when she gets here. Cause I'm not fixing it. And there are no shops in town that'll fix her."

"Yeah, bossman, made sure of that," Benny called out clapping and laughing.

"Shut it, Benny." Dean waved off his worker before picking up a golf club. "What are you waiting for, Cas?" Dean walked over to the other headlamp, taking position before shouting "Fore!" and swinging the club, smashing out the other light.

Jo, another one of Dean's employee's brought out one of their large drill bits and offered it up. "That'll scratch the hell out her paint. Just like keying, only better." Cas' eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning and he took it, quickly scratching **CHEATER** as large as he could into every door and the hood of the car.

"You know Cas, a car is technically drivable without side-view mirrors." Dean had grabbed a lead pipe at some point and swung it, smashing the side mirror clear off of the car and into the street. Dean's phone went off right after, and he answered it. "Hiya, Jess." He nodded at Cas who smashed off his own mirror. "It's paid off? Who's driving her?" Dean bowed over in laughter. "I'm pretty sure you just described Daphne." Dean turned to face his crew and Cas and circled his finger in the air. "Five minutes out? Perfect. I'll make sure Sammy gets you the biggest diamond for that engagement ring. I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone. "Get in one or two more good hits, Cas. Guys, get the brooms and the lawn chairs. Someone go make popcorn."

Dean's crew scattered as Cas attacked the area where the convertible hood was stored. All the shattered glass, broken, fiberglass and scratched off paint was cleaned up quickly, and the lawn chairs were set up in front of and on top of one of the flatbed tow trucks. Dean insisted that he and Cas get seats on top of the flatbed, and he handed Cas a cold bottle of water as Daphne pulled in with April.

April didn't even wait until Daphne came to a stop. She hopped out of the car and ran to hers, staring at the damage. She started screaming, pulling at her hair and looking at the staff until her eyes fell on Cas and Dean. "BOTH OF YOU!? YOU DID THIS!?"

Dean leaned forward in his seat. "I understand that you're coming to take possession of this car from me? May I see some receipts please?"

"YOU DESTROYED MY CAR!" April screamed up at him. "YOU THINK THIS IS A FUCKING JOKE?"

"No, but I hear your fucking is a joke." Jo piped up. "I mean, 2 out of 2 guys, can't be a coincidence, can it?"

April's jaw dropped, and she nearly leaped at Jo, if it weren't for Benny standing up and catching her. Once Benny put her back down, she straightened her shirt back out. "I demand that you fix this! I will sue you for destroying my car."

"April, former dear. Between the hours of 12 PM and just now when you set foot on my property that was my car." Dean stood up. "Since it was mine, I can do whatever I want to do with it. I chose to give it a facelift."

"So why is Castiel here?" April crossed her arms over her chest. "There's no reason you two should know each other."

"Cas here's my new best friend. Has been since Saturday. Just happens to be a coincidence that you two happened to break up yesterday." Dean shrugged. "Sorry, not sorry, about that by the way. You lost one hell of a good man." Dean gently nudged Cas' knee with his own.

"Glad you like him so much. I was sick of being his fucking beard anyway." April exposed. "Get me the keys to my car, so I can get out of here and find a respectable place to fix my car."

Dean looked back to Cas who was looking down at his feet. "Hey, ignore her. I'll be right back. I have to sign the keys over to her since it's my name on the lien." Dean took Benny's hand and jumped down off the back of the flatbed. He spared one more look at Cas before heading into the office.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" April snapped at Dean as he walked behind the counter.

"I think I'm adorable."

April mused as Dean filled out the paperwork. "So let me guess. Saturday, you had already figured out you were the other guy. You pulled the good guy routine, found Castiel and contacted him."

"Yep." Dean turned the papers and handed the pen to April. "You're an idiot for cheating on him."

"Did you think I was kidding about the whole beard thing?" April reminded. "I've been with the guy for five years. Why do you think I needed an 'other guy'? There's only so much my hand can do."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Ever think it was you, and not him?" Dean separated the paperwork, giving April her copied before handing her the keys to her car. "I would say I wish I never met you, but would mean I never would have met Cas."

"You're disgusting. Just go fuck him already." April turned heel and walked out of the office.

Dean quickly filed the paperwork and updated the computer before heading back outside. His crew was hanging their heads and putting things away, and Daphne was leaning against her car. He looked around for Cas, and not finding him, walked over to Daphne to find out what happened. "What did I miss?"

"Castiel thinks you're going to hate him now." Daphne shook her head. "He was gently reminded that you're bi, but he's got a bit of a thick skull."

"So he does like guys?" Dean smiled.

Daphne nodded. "And girls. He doesn't care. Never has. It's more of an emotional thing for him."

"So where is he?"

"Charlie's going to keep an eye out at the library, Gabe will let us know if he shows up to the Bakery. I was going to swing by his house." Daphne sighed. "I think it may be best if you stay here, and I'll call you if we find him." She put her hand out expectantly for Dean's phone.

Dean obliged and gave her his phone. "I don't like this plan."

"He may come back here. He likes you." She handed Dean his phone back. "I don't know if you realize it, but Charlie, Gabe and I? We saw more from Castiel in the past three days from him knowing you, than in the past three years of his relationship with April."

"I'm the guy who ruined his life."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Daphne smiled and pushed off her car. Dean watched as Daphne slid into her car and started it back up, rolling her window down. "I promise that one of us will call you if we find him. You call us if he comes back here."

Dean nodded. "You give my number to Gabe and Charlie so I can get theirs."

Daphne offered a half-smile and waved as she pulled out of the lot.

A few swipes on his phone and Dean pulled up his text messaging.

_[To: Cas] Cas, I don't like that you're missing. Where are you? Please text me._

Dean put his phone away and went to find Benny. There was no way he'd be able to work not knowing where Cas was.

After making sure that the shop was taken care of for the rest of the day, and putting Benny under strict orders to call if Cas did show up, Dean headed over to the Roadhouse. He pulled into his usual spot, and headed in, walking up to the bar. He grabbed a stool and pulled out his phone, double and triple-checking to see if Cas had responded to him.

Ellen walked up to him and smacked his arm. "Why are you here, and not with your friend." She pointed over his shoulder. Dean looked over to where she was pointing.

Cas was sitting in the private corner booth that was well hidden from the rest of the roadhouse. Dean stumbled off his stool and crossed to the booth as fast as he could.

"Cas!" Dean slid into the opposite seat. "Everyone is worried sick. Why did you run off?"

Cas looked up in surprise. "You found me? Shouldn't you be working? Why are you here?"

"I couldn't focus not knowing where you were. Not very safe in a job that works with tons of metal and power tools." Dean smiled at Cas. "I left Benny in charge. I came here to talk to Ellen, cause I feel like this is all my fault, and I lucked out that you were here."

"Don't tell Daphne yet?"

"Can I at least tell her that you're safe and I found you? I won't say where you are, and you can talk to me if you want. Daphne, Charlie, and Gabe? They're really worried." Dean showed his phone and waited until Cas nodded before shooting off a quick text to Daphne.

"She wasn't wrong you know."

Dean looked up from his phone. "Who wasn't wrong about what?"

"April." Cas stared at Dean. "Seriously? We were just there."

"Cas..." Dean sighed.

"I loved her once." Cas picked at a string on his shirt. "But she changed. And I didn't see her the same anymore. And when she wanted things... I couldn't provide. Not like I had been able to." Cas looked up at Dean. "I didn't love her anymore."

"Falling out of love happens, Cas."

"I know. But she called me broken. Told me there was something wrong with me. Told me she would fix me. Tried to force Viagra and all those other things on me. That wasn't the issue."

"You stayed, because she told you no one else would love you."

Cas nodded. "Little did I know she was finding what she needed elsewhere. But she couldn't just let me go."

"Cas, you did something even better. You let go, and pushed her away." Dean offered his hand. "That's not an easy thing to do. Ever."

"Can I ask you a question?" Cas slid his hand into Dean's. "Why have you been so apologetic about his whole thing?"

"Dad cheated on my mom. The other woman had a kid. Dad chose them. Destroyed us." Dean ran his thumb over Cas' knuckles. "I never wanted to put someone through what we went through. I thought I was careful, I thought I was paying attention. I still fucked up."

"Did you though?" Cas gently squeezed Dean's hand. "I had talked about proposing to April. It might sting now, but I rather it hurt now, than further down the road."

Dean's phone buzzed, and he picked it up from the table. "Daphne says you need to text her to prove I'm not lying."

"She would say that." Cas picked up his phone and sent a text. "That should satisfy her." Cas looked back up at Dean. "Can I ask you another question?"

"That's normally how people get to know each other, Cas," Dean smirked.

Cas looked down at their hands entwined. "Those things you said the other night, did you mean them?"

"The stuff about how handsome you are, and how kind you are, and how smart you are?" Dean took a deep breath. "Yeah, I did. I'm not going to lie, I was kind of slapped upside the head by everything that you are. You seriously check all of my boxes, Cas. I'm doing everything I can to not push on all the charm and make the moves, cause I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Dean laughed. "I mean, I legit thought you were going to hate me, and then all of a sudden, you want to be my friend? Shit, I thought my heart was about to explode."

"When you stepped out into the waiting room, I wasn't surprised that you were the other guy," Cas admitted. "You're beautiful, and I've come to learn that you're friendly and patient and kind and hilarious." Cas swallowed. "I'm feeling again, and I shouldn't be. I just broke up with April. I should be upset. But I just want to move forward and ask you out on a date."

"Ask me." Dean's eyes were shining playfully. "Please?"

"But aren't you upset? Are you ready?" Cas tilted his head. "I don't want to push you either."

"Cas, ask me."

"Dean, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, Cas. I would like to go on a date with you. I would like that a lot." Dean squeezed Cas' hand. "Can I come sit next to you?"

Cas scooted over closer to the wall and patted the seat next to him, "I'd like that."

Dean chuckled at the parroted response and swung around the table to sit next to Cas, temporarily letting go of his hand, only to get a better grasp once they were side by side. Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder, and Dean rested his head on top of Cas'. "Hey Cas, we move at your pace, ok? I'm happy with just stuff like this, as long as you're happy too, ok?"

Cas looked up and smiled, his nod a nuzzle into Dean's neck. His phone went off, Daphne responding to his text, asking for photo proof that he was ok. "Dean? Can I?"

"Yeah, Cas. You can."

Cas snapped a picture of them snuggling in the booth and sent it back to Daphne. _Not perfect. But can probably get pretty damn close._

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
